blessedninefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Halliwell
Child and Teen Years Posie has always been the compulsive talking, and annoying since childhood, often orbing away from her room and her sister trying to protect her from getting in trouble, though she never realized this was an act of kindness until much later in her life. Posie had grown up having strong relationships with her aunts, and weak ones with her uncles, she mentioned once that she dislikes "non-feminine" people, she developed the strongest cousin-to-cousin relationship with Wyatt, Anne, and Melinda, mentioning once before that she enjoys hearing Wyatt talk about how "he is the most powerful", enjoys talks with Anne about being the middle child, and believes that Melinda's ideas are always correct, Posie mostly looks up to Melinda and goes to her for advice, which is ironic since Posie's sister, Pandora dislikes Melinda and believes she is naive and too skeptic about the world, this is mentioned by Henry Jr. to be ironic since they are twins. Posie has always grown through her teen years being placed at the bottom and the top due to her personality annoying people, and because of her sister being the most popular in the school, placing her in a higher position than should would've without her. Posie began getting low and terrible grades near the end of high school because of her social and enthusiastic personality, though she finished high school with fine grades after pulling them up with Pandora's help. Posie finished college after two years and got a fair job at a beauty shop, but then ventured into being a worker at a clothing store, which turned into a success after she re-entered college once again, she kept the job still while living with Pandora and Prue in an apartment, later when she and Micheal pronounced their love for one another she moved out of the apartment and moved into Micheal's home. Later they married and concieved three children. Wiccan Life/Romantic Life Posie has always been lightly focused on witchcraft, and all focused on her love life. Parental Life Posie marries her and her siblings Whitelighter, Micheal later on resulting in three children. Power of Nine The Next Generation combined create the most powerful force in the world besides the Charmed Ones. Together they create the power of Nine, two sets of siblings create the power of Six, while one set of siblings creates the power of Three. Powers & Abilities Power of Three - High Resistance Power of Six - High Resistance & Force Field Power of Nine - Invulnerability Magical Characteristics Skills *'Spell Casting' - The ability to cast spells. Due to Posie love to talk, she learns to only enjoy casting spells, which in time causes her to be insightfully good at, later on teaching her sister, Pandora how to cast spells and create them. Which actually comes to great use when Pandora is able to vanquish a entire group of demons by creating a spell quickly when her and Chris were the only ones in the manor. Powers & Abilities *'Basic Witch Abilities' - Posie has the basic powers and abilities of a powerful witch including, spell casting, potion making, and scrying. *'Basic Whitelighter Abilities' - Posie has the basic powers and abilities of a normal half whitelighter including, orbing, healing, and sensing. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to teleport someone away or to the user with the use of orbs. Though it is assumed that Posie has this power because of her Whitelighter side, Posie has never actually gotten use to the ability or actually been successful at using it on command. *'Premonition' - The ability to forsee the past and future. Posie has the power to forsee the past and future, she can recieve a premonition on command if, like her aunt Phoebe if she concentrates on what she expects to happen, therefore giving her a premonition that is similiar to what she thinks. Though if its not similiar, she does not recieve a premonition, but a feeling of what might happen, therefore she has Minor Precognition when it happens. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to astral project in her visions. Posie can astral project herself in a premonition when her premonitionary powers advanced, they had advanced like her aunt Phoebe and her cousin, Prudence. *'Voice Echo' - The ability to echo the voice too a great distance. Posie can echo her voice around another person. This is supposedly an advancement of her Astral Echo power, being able to astral project in a dream, to being able to echo her voice. *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the users voice. Posie in the future can manipulate her voice that she can make it louder, quieter, and sound like another person. Posie'sPhotokineisis.jpg PosieOrbing2.png PosiePremonitionPower.jpg|''Premonition'' Family Husband *Micheal Children *Peyton Mitchell *Pilanthia Mitchell *Paxton Mitchell Personality Posie can be awfully perky, humorous, talkative, and caring, she can also be very passive. Posie has had numerous time where her family has told her to'' "shut up", ''because of her obsessive talking, and her perky attitude towards almost everything. Although for Posie and her perky and talkative attitude, Posie can be exceptionally caring about everyone, mostly making them feel better. Posie is a very passive whitelighter-witch and when it comes to combat she tries to avoid such things, and only demon fights when her family asks her to, mostly being careless and watching tv or reading a book while her family is trying to find a hungry demon to kill, and because of her passive side, and because of her love to talk and be perky, Posie mostly makes spells and says them. Notes *Posie and Pandora(twins)are often mistaken for each other. *Pandora is Posie's twin sister, although Pandora is 15 minutes older than Posie. *Pandora gave her first born child the name of Posie in the future. *Posie colours her hair brown later in the future, possibly because she felt more mature that she became a mother, probably thinking it would make people respect her more. This would probably help much better at others telling which twin from the other.